


Run For Your Life

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 28: interrupted on way to toilet
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Run For Your Life

The second Ringo knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait, he stood up from his hair and makeup chair and started to walk out of the room.

“Ringo, where are you going? You can’t just leave like that.” Brian started to walk towards him, but he bounced up on the balls of his feet.

“I r-really need the loo, Bri. I’ll be quick. I swear.” Brian glanced at the clock, just ten minutes till showtime, and then nodded. “Thanks.” Ringo hurried out of the room and down the hall to the nearest toilet, and he didn’t even know what had happened until a woman started saying his name.

“Ringo? Are you okay?” He opened his eyes to find that he was on the floor. “I’m sorry. I should have watched where I was going.” He didn’t listen to her, feeling the urgency in his bladder. He had to get up and empty it now before it was too late.

“Ringo?”

“I’m alright. Sorry I ran into you.” Then he stood up and started to practically run off in an attempt to get to the toilet on time. He was there within just minutes, but as soon as he was able to properly lock his stall door, his bladder started to empty.

“Shit, shit.” He tried to undo his pants, but his hands were much too shaky, so he tried to pull down at his pants instead. When both things failed, he covered his face, trying to stop the stream, but it was no use. 

His pants were completely soaked within seconds, and he had no idea how he was going to deal with this. They were on in probably five minutes now. And then he heard the bathroom door swing open.

“Richie, come on, Brian’s losing his mind.” It was George. “Seriously, we’re on in like two minutes.”

“G-George?” 

As soon as the guitarist heard his shaky voice, he started to freak out himself. “Richie? What’s wrong?”

Ringo knew he wasn’t going to be able to hide this, and pretty soon, John and Paul would be in here, too, so he should just get it over with while he was just in front of George. He sobbed as he opened the stall door and stepped out. And when he saw the younger man’s face, he felt his own heart drop.

“Oh, God…” George ran over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the toilet and running with him all the way back to the dressing room. Ringo didn’t protest at all. “Brian,” he called. “Bri, you’ve got to help!”

Brian was with them in seconds, seeing Ringo’s pants. “Oh, you can’t be serious…” Ringo started to cry when John and Paul walked up behind him.

“I’m so sorry,” he cried out. “I didn’t mean to!”

Brian put a hand on his shoulder. “No, it’s fine, Richie. Well, it’s not exactly fine, but it’s not your fault.” Then he looked over at somebody else. “You need to push it like half an hour.”

“We can’t do half an hour! There’s so many people waiting!”

“Twenty minutes, then! Just give me as much time as you can! We’ll be out there as soon as we can.” Brian looked over at Ringo with angry but soft eyes. “We’re gonna get this taken care of, and then you four are gonna be out there in twenty minutes, yeah? Stay here.”

He was gone, and George leaned over to hug Ringo, feeling the way he was shaking. “You’re alright, Rich.”

“What happened?” Paul asked. “Did you just not go the whole time we were sitting there?”

“I didn’t want to bother anybody,” Ringo replied quietly. “I’m so sorry.” 

John just smiled, sitting down on the nearest couch with his guitar. “Well, I’m just gonna practise some more, heh. I really don’t want to go out there. I’m bloody knackered.” John started to play and then looked up at Ringo. “Really, though. Thanks.”


End file.
